


Family Issues

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zanearo gets a Comm call from someone she would rather not talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A figure flickered into life in a blue haze on the pocket comm.

She supposed it wasn’t a surprise they’d tracked her down again.

“Sister,” She said plainly to the miniature figure, dressed in Imperial uniform and with hair pulled into a bun.

“I know what’s happened,” The voice conveyed little concern.

Oh of course you do… 

“Isn’t it time you stop this? Why don’t you come home?”  
“You know I can’t.”

And I won’t.

She toyed with the idea of cutting the comm off right there and then.

And I remember you were one of the first to want to cut me out.

“I’m concerned…”  
“Cut it, you’re not concerned about me… you’re concerned about me wrecking the Zev reputation.”

More than I have already.

“Our family…”  
“Your family, not mine. They gave up on me remember? I came along I ruined father’s plans, and everyone you included made no secret of how you felt about me…”  
“Valevor…”  
“That isn’t my name,”

“Listen, this has gone on long enough…”

She cut the comm off. Hearing a rather ghostly sound as the next word got cut off after the image faded.

She sighed. Placed the comm down on the table.

If I come home I will just be made an example of, the black nerf…

“Something up?” Her brooding was cut short.

She turned to face Torian, “Eh not much just… family problems,”  
“Want to talk?”

“Yeah,”


	2. Chapter 2

Zanearo sighed. Torian, bless him had sat through it all without saying anything other than to encourage her to continue talking.

“So, that’s it basically, I’m the black nerf of the family,” She smiled, trying to brush things off. “And I think my family issues are a bit more complicated than yours…”

“Seems that way,”

I can’t exactly shoot my father, well I could but that would just make matters worse.

“Thanks for listening anyway; I owe you a drink,”

“Don’t mention it,”

“It’s not a lot of fun growing up being told you’re a disgrace to an entire culture… And I guess I ended up proving them right, but I just didn’t see where I was meant to fit in with them,”

“For what it’s worth, you make a pretty good Mando,” He said placing his hand over hers.

Zanearo smiled, “Thanks, there’s hope for me yet then?”

He smiled back, “I think so,”


End file.
